Saying Goodbye
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Dark Pit saying goodbye to his Pikachu.


_Warning: This story contains out of character and non-story related._

* * *

"There's no easier way of saying this but your Pikachu is dying from cancer."

Dark Pit turned his head looking at his beloved pokemon. Pikachu was lying on her stomach looking sad. Dark Pit could tell she was suffering from pain. The dark angel felt like crying. That explains why she would never gain weight whenever he fed her. He wondered why Pikachu would finish her food so fast then become hungry again. Pikachu was old to. She was nineteen years old. She was not able to jump over the fence or climb anymore.

"She can have surgery but she will only live for six months."

The dark angel stood there thinking. He did not want his pokemon to suffer. He had to make the hardest decision in his life.

"What other options do we have?"

"I can put her to sleep. She will be injected with euthanasia which will put her unconscious."

Pikachu moved on her side looking into her owner's eyes. The dark angel read her eyes knowing what she wanted. He knelt down and petted her head. She closed her eyes. Her breathing was slowing down. Her tail was down on her small bed.

"You did a good job of taking care of her. I'm shocked at her age."

Dark Pit closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Is this what you want Pikachu?"

He slowly opened his eyes.

Pikachu slowly nodded.

The dark angel felt his heart shatter.

"….Lets put her to sleep…."

Dark Pit felt his eyes becoming watery.

"Can I hold her while you put her to sleep?"

"Of course you can."

The dark angel grabbed a towel and carefully wrapped his Pikachu with it. He sat on the spinning chair looking at his pokemon. He started crying. He was petting Pikachu's head and kissed the top of it. He was holding her close to his neck. Pikachu's ears were down.

"Remember how you and I met Pikachu?"

Pikachu had her eyes closed. She was listening though.

"You were in my backyard with a cup stuck on your head. You were so cute as a baby!"

Dark Pit sobbed.

"You were bumping into the fence and started crying thinking the cup was stuck on you permanently!"

The yellow mouse's cheeks sparked in response.

"Remember when I pulled the cup off your head then you turned your head facing me? You were confused!"

Pikachu licked the dark angel's face in response.

"I love you too, Pikachu."

Dark Pit took a deep breath.

"You were able to fit in my pocket. When I helped you, you began to follow me unafraid. Then we became friends."

"Are you ready?"

Dark Pit slowly nodded. He removed the red tie around her neck.

The veterinarian injected Pikachu with the medication. The dark angel silently began to weep as he held his pokemon in his arms. He sobbed and was messing with her ears. He was shaking knowing his Pikachu was slowly dying. Dark Pit began rubbing her cheeks. He wiped his eyes and then sobbed once Pikachu leaned her head on his chest. Pikachu's eyes were slowly closing until she went limp. Dark Pit was bawling. His best friend passed away knowing life would not be the same without her by his side.

"At least you don't have to suffer anymore..."

Dark Pit sniffed as he petted her head.

"You're in a better place now..."

Dark Pit closed his eyes remembering the memorable moments he had with Pikachu. The pictures and videos of Pikachu were all he had left of her. The dark angel clutched the red tie out of sadness.

* * *

 _Few weeks later..._

Dark Pit walked into the pokemon center. His Pikachu was buried in his backyard where he found her. The dark angel looked around seeing pokemon begging to be adopted. He walked over to a table and gasped once he saw many baby Pikachus. The Pikachus were singing and playing around on the table. Dark Pit noticed a tiny Pikachu that struggling to walk. He knew they were newborns. The dark angel walked over to the tiny mouse and helped it balance on its tiny feet. He looked at the tail and realized it was a female. He warmly smiled. The Pikachu reminded him of his or maybe this Pikachu was a reincarnation. The Pikachu stood there staring at Dark Pit curiously. He placed his hand down and saw that Pikachu was smaller than his hand. No doubt she was a baby. She tilt her head. She sniffed his hand and climbed over his hand. Dark Pit lifted her up and smiled.

"So tiny."

"Pika! Pika!"

Dark Pit laughed.

"I will adopt you!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu raised her tiny arms in response.

* * *

 _Author's note: Based on my cat who had to be put to sleep..._

 _Покойся с миром...Мир праху твоему._


End file.
